


Missed the Bucket

by K4RK135



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Spanking, Waxplay, cronus pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K4RK135/pseuds/K4RK135
Summary: Drone Season 2019 fill!





	Missed the Bucket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysekhmetka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/gifts).

> Prompt: The primary concept with this prompt is that Cronus thinks Kankri made his vows about sex because he's inexperienced and doesn't know how good sex is. The truth is that Kankri does have intimate experiences and discovered that he is asexual, but still enjoys the emotional and mental aspects of dom/sub play. Cue Cronus trying to pull moves on Kankri, and Kankri flipping the tables on him and rocking his world. Bonus points if Cronus keeps trying to pleasure Kankri physically and Kankri has to keep telling him to knock it off and he's enjoying himself just fine without being molested, thank you very much!
> 
> I hope this fill satisfies! I ended up a bit focused on gear as I wrote, as it's an area of play I'm somewhat familiar with ^^;

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you have been dead for a long time. You enjoy human greaser culture and writing music, and you fancy yourself a sensitive, openminded troll despite your highblood status. And today, your focus is on a certain other deceased troll you share the afterlife with- Kankri Vantas. He's a talkative troll and is possibly the only troll around who gives you the time of day. He's taken a vow of chastity- but if you're being honest for a minute, you're pretty sure the only reason he did was because the girl he has flushed leanings for already has a matesprit, and he has no other experience with romance. You're also sure that just a little bit of loving from you could show him that he can still get concupiscent affection.  
  
You see him just down the way, giving a long winded speech to Latula- the previously mentioned girl. She's wearing a patient, if awkward expression as he talks. You could just wait for him to finish up with talking to her, but you're itching to get into those high waisted pants. You approach them, casually leaning against the railing of the golden tower. "What's going on here?" you ask.  
  
"Oh, uh, hey, Cronus." Latula gives both of you an undecipherable look.  
"Hello Cronus. Good of you to join us, I was just getting to the point of my lec- er, sermon here." Kankri greets you, and then turns back to Latula.  
Before he can get another word in, Mituna joins the group. You're pretty certain the only person who finds him even more irritating than you do is Kankri- he just thinly veils it instead of expressing his distate in honest terms like you do. You're also certain Kankri wouldn't jump into that jumpsuit given the chance, unlike you.  
"Heeey MT!" Latula slings an arm around Mituna, and you swear he gives both of you the smuggest look. "Wanna go catch some wicked air?"  
"Eheheheheh hell yeah!" Mituna screeches in his grating tone of voice.  
The two ditch you with kankri, and you're almost grateful except, well... Kankri isn't showing it on his face, but you can tell he's irritated now. Well, maybe you could take this opportunity to offer him some... Relaxation, if you will.

  
"Well chief, sorry about gettin' in the way there." You run your hand along your slicked back hair. You preen for a moment, before pulling your unlit cigarette out of your mouth and adopting a stance that looks incredibly cool, in your opinion. "I have an idea about how to make it up to you, though."  
Kankri doesn't seem totally receptive to your proposition, but he doesn't reject you outright. "That isn't really necessary, but if you insist. What is it?"  
"Well," you start, "I know you have the whole chastity vow thing , but hey... You don't have to spend your whole afterlife alone just because Latula's unavailable.. I mean, just as an example, we're both attractive trolls with free space in our flushed quads."  
Kankri gives you a difficult to read look, sucking in a deep breath. Oh no. You hope he's not about to talk as long as that breath would suggest he will.  
"Cronus. Your assumptions about my flushed interests aside, you are also plainly mistaken. I did not take on my vow for such base reasons."  
"Aw, Kankri, no need to be so shy about the whole matter, is there?" You playfully nudge him with your shoulder.  
Kankri shakes his head, derisively clicking his tongue. "Cronus..." He sighs for a moment before speaking up again. "I have no interest in filling a pail with you, or indeed with anyone. It's base, messy, too much distraction for too little reward. But..."  
But...?  
"Maybe I could teach you a few things about pleasure. Real pleasure, that is."  
You don't really grasp what he's on about, but that sounds an awful lot like he's accepting your proposition.  
"Haha, sounds good to me chief," you wink at him, "Well then, why don't we head somewhere more... private?"  
Since dying, it's become impossible to properly roll your eyes. Nobody can really see it if your eyes are pure white after all, can they? Still, you get a vague feeling Kankri would be doing just that if he had the ability. Kankri takes you to his hive in short time, closing the door behind both of you.  
  
"Well then, why don't we begin?" He says sharply, pushing you onto a concupiscent platform by your chest. "Here's the rules of the night- first, do not even attempt to turn this into a session of pailing. That is not the purpose of this. Second, if you wish to stop, you can simply say so and I will stop.."  
Okay...? This all sounds weird as all hell, but you can't help but appreciate the view you have of Kankri right now.  
"Alright, I got it." You don't but you're not bringing it up now.  
Kankri heads over to the dresser for a moment, grabbing several things from it before coming back over to the platform and laying them out. You count a bundle of rope, a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, a paddle, and a handful of candles. "I have these to start out with, if there's any you want to try."  
You glance over them curiously, the gears in your head finally clicking into place. "W-well, uh..."  
This wasn't at all what you had imagined, and you're apprehensive about the whole thing. But still... you really want the attention, even if you'd prefer it another way. You have no idea what the candles are for, and if you're tied up or blindfolded it would be much harder to make a move so...  
"Why don't we start with this one?" you ask, holding up the paddle.  
  
Kankri smirks. "That's a favorite of mine..." He takes it from your hand and gestures with it. "Get on your knees and bend over."  
You do as requested, resting your elbows against the platform to support yourself. He drags the paddle along your ass, drawing a shiver out of you. Your fins wiggle in anticipation.  
"I'll start slow, and we can figure out how much you can take. Let me know if I paddle you too hard."  
"Y-yeah, I gotcha."  
True to his word, Kankri's first few smacks are slow and spaced apart- not just in timing, but where he's aiming. It's good, but you really want more...  
He leans down to talk right into your ear, and you don't dare admit how much of a turn on that is. "How was that? Too gentle? Too much?"  
"You can uh, I'd like it if you went harder and faster..." The sexual implications of your phrasing don't escape you, but neither of you do anything about it.  
"Got it." He sounds pleased as he moves back to keep paddling you. Gradually, he smacks you with more and more force, looking back at you for an okay regularly.  
You expected to enjoy it, you wouldn't have asked him to paddle you otherwise. You really didn't expect the effect it had on you though. It didn't just sting pleasantly, you felt a strange sort of high, one that made you feel tingly and warm all over your body.

  
He delivers another sharp, wonderful smack, and leans down to check in again. "Are you alright there?" he asks.  
"Yeah... yeah, it's good." You nod, your fins twitching from all the stimulation. "Feels good."  
"Hmm... you can take a lot, huh?" Kankri notes.  
"Haha, I guess so. In more ways than one, might I add?" you raise an eyebrow suggestively.  
He responds by smacking you again with the paddle. This time it actually stings. "Sorry, what was that?"  
You back down, nibbling on your lip. "Oh it's uh, it's nothing." Damn, he really won't budge, will he?  
  
He doesn't continue to smack you as hard as he did after you propositioned him, which is both a relief and a disappointment. You don't like it when he hurts you, but it makes it all too clear just how he feels about filling a pail together. Maybe you should just give up on that... Maybe you will.  
  
"Hey, can we uh, stop this here?" you ask. It feels good, being spanked by him, but you'd be lying if you said you weren't getting sore- not only from the paddle, but from holding that position.  
Kankri stops immediately, setting the paddle down and sitting down next to you. "Of course. Entirely, or are you just done with being spanked?"  
You would sit down, if you weren't sure it would sting even more. Instead, you lay down on your belly. "Well..." you think back to the toys he laid out. "What uh, what were those candles for?"  
Kankri pauses for a moment before answering. "Waxplay. They melt at a low temperature, and I'd use them to drip warm wax on you."  
"Oh..." You ponder it for a second. "Why don't we try that one then?" You kind of wish you'd known that before, out of all the things he pulled out, that sounded the most pleasant.  
"Alright. Take off your shirt for me." Kankri commands, and you've never been happier to obey. You carefully pull your shirt off over your horns, while he stands up to grab a small bottle of oil.  
"This will make getting the wax back off much easier," he says simply, uncorking the bottle and coating his hands with the oil. Damn that feels nice... You choke back a moan, making an undignified noise instead. Kankri seems to ignore it, continuing to spread the oil over your back for a good few minutes.  
He rubs his hands off onto a cloth you didn't even realize he had, and picks the candles and the light back up. "Going to drip the wax on your back now," he tells you, and you hear a spark lighting the candle wick.

  
You feel drops of almost uncomfortably warm wax hit your back, instantly solidifying on your cold skin. After what doesn't feel like a long time at all, much to your disappointment, you hear him blow out the candle. He lets a couple more drops fall on your back, and after what sounds like some shuffling around, much to your relief, he lights another candle.  
"What's up with that?" you ask him, "Was there something wrong with that other candle?"  
Kankri lets out an amused snort. You're not really sure if that's good or not. "I'm making art, Cronus. I was switching to another color. Would be difficult to work with only one color, no?"  
Making... art? You don't really get it, but you suppose you'll figure out what that's all about later.  
The wax drips onto your back once again, and you note that the heat feels... duller, in a way. You can't really pinpoint it, but it's even more pleasant than before.  
You very nearly doze off, but Kankri gently taps your cheek a few times. "Stay awake. I don't want to accidentally scorch you without either of us noticing."  
You mutter an agreement, and silently you scold yourself for getting so comfortable you were about to fall asleep while you were still- well you suppose you aren't getting it on, with how Kankri reacted to your propositions.  
"Why don't you rest once we're done here?" Kankri asks, but you can sense it's a command. "We can always continue another time when you're more awake."  
You wiggle your fins at the idea of being able to go at it again with Kankri. Even if you aren't pailing him like you wanted, having him play with you like this, give you this kind of attention- and it's not as if you were pailing him, or anyone before that, so compared to that...  
"If you say so, chief," you reply, giving him the best nod you can when you're still laying face down.  
"It'd be safer, is all." Kankri adds, but he still continues.  
  
You lose track of the amount of time he spends covering your back. It feels like ages, and at the same time not long enough, before he stops entirely.  
"Here, why don't you take a look in the mirror?" he asks, taking your hand and helping you up. You realize you needed that hand as you stumble to your feet. Damn do your legs feel like goo. He leads you over a few steps, and hands you a smaller mirror. You take it, using it to get a good look at your back in the mirror.  
Your eyes go wide as you look at the flower design he made on your back, using only those candles. "Wow, you did that with just...?" you look over at him.  
"So you like it, then?" he asks, looking rather proud of himself.  
You nod, looking at it for another minute before setting the mirror down.  
"Now why don't we get that back off of you?" he asks, motioning back towards the bed.  
You nod, but you sigh a little bit as you lay back down. "Damn, all that and it's gone after we're done..." you say, closing your eyes.  
"If you really want, we could store it in a dream bubble," he says as he gently scrapes the wax off of your back. "The only way to make these things last is to preserve the memory."  
"I guess so..." you hum.  
It doesn't take him long at all to remove the wax from your back, and once he's all done cleaning up, he sits down next to you and gently rubs your back. "Rest, Cronus. You deserve it."  
You like it, having him dote on you like this... "Yeah..." You yawn softly, contented. You feel good, comfortable, and you barely notice yourself falling asleep under Kankri's touch.


End file.
